Quidditch Practice
by ClaireBear1982
Summary: The story of Hufflepuff's Quidditch practice sessions. T rating for mild swearing. All OC's
Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry (Challenges and Assignments)

Arithmancy – Assignment #7.

Task: For this assignment, I want you to write me a story in which something occurs on every day of the week. All the days do not have to be in the same week, meaning the story could span over two weeks, a month, years, etc., but some event/scene must happen on Monday, Tuesday, Wednesday,..., Sunday. (There can be multiples of a day).

* * *

It was that time of the week again - Wednesday. Eliza Sutton rolled out of bed in complete darkness, and began stumbling around looking for her Hufflepuff Quidditch robes.

"Holy Circe, Eliza, could you make anymore noise?" came a voice from Eliza's left.

"I'm sorry, Krissie, I didn't mean to wake you. Go back to sleep," said Eliza softly as she carried on the hunt for her robes.

"I'm awake now. What are you looking for exactly?" said Krissie, a small smirk on her face – not that Eliza could see the look.

"I've kinda misplaced my Quidditch robes," said Eliza sheepishly.

"Honestly, Eliza, why don't you hang them up on the front of your wardrobe like everyone else?" asked Krissie in amusement.

"They've only just been laundered, and I forgot. I've had too much else going on lately."

This was true enough. Eliza was now a sixth year, so not only did she have Quidditch practise on Mondays Wednesdays, and Thursdays. - plus matches – she also had mountains of homework being piled on her in preparation for her N.E. next year.

"Can you two please keep it below a dull roar?" came a voice from the far corner of the girls' dormitory.

Eliza gulped. Now she'd woken Sophie up. Everybody knew that waking Sophie up unnecessarily was a bad thing. It was an unwritten rule to not disturb her slumber, otherwise she could be bloody awful for the rest of the day.

"I'm so sorry, Sophie. I didn't mean to wake you up. I'll shut up now," said Eliza in a staged whisper.

Finally she found her Quidditch robes and made for the bathroom to have a quick shower and tidy herself up ready for practice.

* * *

By the time she was done, it was almost light. Eliza swept her long auburn hair into a messy bun and pulled her robes on, only to realise that she'd put her Quidditch sweater on backwards. Huffing in annoyance, she pulled her arms out, turned the sweater, and put her arms back in.

Once she was satisfied, she snuck back out of the bathroom and across the dormitory towards the door. Once there, she very quietly pushed the door open and stepped out. In complete silence, she pulled the door shut and headed for the common room. From there she made her way to the Great Hall to get some coffee.

When she reached the Great Hall, she found a few other people from the Hufflepuff Quidditch team already sat at their house table looking pale and tired.

"Morning guys," said Eliza on a yawn.

Eliza looked up at the ceiling in the Great Hall – the sky was a pewter grey with heavy dark clouds scudding across the sky. She sighed; it looked like another practice where they'd be getting soaked again.

At that moment, Hufflepuff's Captain and Chaser strode into the hall full of life and bounce. Inwardly, Eliza groaned. She couldn't understand how Toby Baker could be such a morning person.

"Good morning, team," said Toby beaming. "Where's Mackenzie and Riley?"

"Probably still sleeping," said Miriam Green – Hufflepuff's second Chaser.

"They were still snoring their bonces off when I left the dorm," supplied Daniel Hardy, – who played Keeper.

"I tried to nudge them when I got up, but they completely ignored me," said Philip Larcombe, – who played Seeker for the team.

Just as Philip finished speaking, both Mackenzie and Riley came trooping into the Great Hall looking a little worse for wear.

"Merlin, you two -, did you even bother to get an early night?" asked Eliza of her team mates.

"No bloody chance; I was up studying until four this morning," grumbled Mackenzie (he was a seventh year).

"So was I," yawned Riley hugely, causing most of the rest of the team to yawn as well.

"Right, you have twenty minutes, and then we're going down to the Quidditch pitch," said Toby with a grin.

* * *

Twenty minutes later and they were all trooping towards the Quidditch pitch. Eliza felt herself starting to wake up a little more. The cold air was refreshing and tingling.

Once on the pitch, Toby had everyone mount their brooms and fly around the stadium a couple of times. Soon enough everyone was awake enough to safely start practising.

Halfway through practice, and Eliza was in fine fettle. She was smacking bludgers left and right. Philip had caught the Snitch four times and let it go again.

The Chasers, Toby, Miriam, and Riley, were working very well together. They were virtually one cohesive unit.

Daniel Hardy was a superb Keeper. Every time one of the Chasers threw the quaffle towards him, he blocked the rings efficiently and effectively.

By the time practise was over, Toby was very happy.

"Everyone on the ground," Toby yelled as he drew practice to a close.

Everyone landed looking very pleased.

"I just want to say that you guys are amazing. You've been doing so well during these last few practices. If you keep playing like this, we're guaranteed to win against Slytherin next weekend," said Toby with pride.

"Anything for our awesome Captain," said Eliza with a huge wink. This caused the whole team to laugh. Toby just grinned wider; he was used to all the banter.

* * *

Thursday, Monday and Wednesday's practices were a little less better. By the end of those practices, Toby was virtually ready to pull his hair out.

"What has gotten into you lot? You did so well last Wednesday. These last three sessions you've been playing like a bunch of wet lettuces. Pull your heads out of your asses and get your shit together!"

With that, Toby stormed off the pitch, back towards the castle. Everyone looked at everyone else. They hated letting their Captain down, but the amount of work being piled on all of them was getting a bit much. The team headed towards the changing room to plan how they would handle all their work, as well as team practices. - They couldn't and wouldn't let Toby down, they just couldn't do that. It was his last shot at winning the Quidditch cup before he left Hogwarts, and they wanted to do him proud.


End file.
